A Little Less Annoying
by XoXoRoses-N-KissesXoXo
Summary: After that day…Vivi was a little less annoying and I didn’t read as much because I actually looked forward to when she would come and pester me and ask me to play her not so stupid games…especially if it meant I would get a kiss.A needed Witch/Wizard Fic!


_**Hello, **_**so yesterday when I was going through the archives for harvest moon fan-fiction I noticed a lack of **_**Wizard/Witch **_**Pairings :/ I mean **_**one **_**story; so the lack of stories revolving around them makes me **_**very **_**unhappy: I feel that the aforementioned couple has potential. It's not really that hard to picture them together actually. So with that being said the fluffiness ensues with a kid Witch and Wizard and a plot gone wrong! :O. **

**Anyhow: Please dear reader excuse any misspellings, missing words, et cetera that may very well be lurking within the folds of my writing, since I don't have a BETA- I find it very hard to spot my own mistakes even though I read over these things at least twelve times -,- .**

**Disclaimer:….God…Even though this is quite pointless -,- I do NOT under any circumstances own Harvest moon or any of its characters I am but a simple girl with a passion for the pen who likes contorting characters into what my imagination conjures up ;D **

_**Of Wizards And Witches**_

**Wizard' P.O.V**

"**Wizard!" yelled a little girl running as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her, through a clearing in Tam-Tam Forest her Smokey grey/silver locks whipping in the wind and momentarily obscuring her visage making her trip in her haste to cross the field "Ouch!" she yelped. That didn't keep her down for long though because she got up and continued her hasty sprint.**

"**What… Witch?" I asked looking up at the annoying girl I guess I could call a friend; she was standing above me with her hands placed on her hips, the sound of her heavy breathing reaching my ears, suddenly she leans down toward my face and I blush from the close proximity; faintly I smell the scent of blackberries in her hair.**

'_**Witch'… hair smells good,' **_**I think absentmindedly.**

"**Let's play a game," she replied with a devilish glint in her eyes.**

"**No," I replied without giving her request much thought.**

"**Please," she said batting her lashes and giving me puppy dog eyes. "C'mon." **

"**Nope … I'm reading." I flipped a page of my book dismissively, continuing to read from where I had been so rudely interrupted. **

**I heard her sniffle a few times. "…Wizard…you're so mean to me…and I only want to be your friend," the witch griped. I looked from my book once again to see her big amber eyes tearing up.**

"**What kind of friend are you," the Witch cried, her bottom lip now quivering. I was tempted to tell her a sensible one; one of us had to be.**

"…**. Okay…. Witch," I sigh out of frustration and rake my hand through my Sandy blonde hair.**

**Whenever the Witch wanted to play a game…nothing good came of it, and even knowing that I continued to play along. I had learned that a long time ago, but seeing as I didn't want her to start crying, naturally after she kept asking I agreed; Immediately wishing I hadn't after I did mind you.**

"**What… kind… of game?" I queried, I knew it was going to be something stupid though. Unlike normal children I would rather spend my time reading and studying but then, I'm not really normal. Because I' am a wizard.**

"**Let's play The Princess and The Frog!" her amber eyes instantly lit up with mirth…and mischief.**

**See. I knew it would be something stupid; because girls are stupid, "Vi-"I catch myself before I utter her real name. "Witch… This will not end well… Will it?"**

"**You're going to be the frog and I'm going to be the princess, I'm going to have to turn you into a frog Wizard," the Witch said rubbing her hands together.**

"**I… don't… think so," I replied tersely sticking my nose back in the book about astronomy I had brought with me. "If there is magic involved … I do not… want to play…"**

"**Aw man! You're no fun!" the Witch stuck her tongue out at me and stuck up her nose.**

"**Guess… we can't play… your game now…Witch." I say offhandedly. At this point I didn't much care; every time I played with her it caused trouble for me.**

"**Oh, but we can Wiz…I made a cute little costume for you," the Witch giggled at the shocked expression that crossed my face.**

"**I bet you weren't expecting that huh," the Witch continued, she giggled again. "Well, come on." With that being said the Witch grasped my hand and pulled me from my sitting position dragging me along with her to my impending doom.**

'_**No, I… Certainly wasn't… If that answers your query Witch,' **_**I thought to myself sardonically. Witch proceeded to drag me from the clearing and through Tam-Tam forest, where we stop in front of her small cottage.**

**Well, now this was a first, I had never been inside the Witch's house. To be honest I kind of feared what I would find….seeing as she was a Witch no telling what would greet me. Dead animals? Insects? Giant spiders and cob webs? Who knew?**

**Witch pushed the door open and immediately my nose was assaulted with the scent of Blackberries, I tried to peer inside but couldn't. "C'mon, go in," she said when I hesitated to take a step inside the small house "Well?" A look of pure irritation crossed her features when I still did not make a move to enter her evil lair.**

**Witch got behind me and shoved me forward making me lose my footing and stumble but I quickly caught myself and righted my footing; when I righted myself I turned and glared at the girl when her incessant giggling reached my ears. I wondered why I didn't just turn back and ignored her when she came to pester me again.**

"**Tee-hehe," When I didn't look amused the little girl ceased her giggling "Aw, come on, you can't be serious," When my glare intensified the Witch hastily apologized. "Alright! I'm sorry," she grumbled, half satisfied with her apology I took in the small space we occupied.**

**Only to discover it wasn't anything like I expected it to be, there were no dead animals, insects or cob webs anywhere to be seen, surprisingly the area was tidy and the walls were painted a warm sunny yellow.**

'_**Not… something … I would expect from a Witch," **_**I thought wryly examining the room further. I heard a disturbing gurgling sound off to the side of me and looked to see a large cauldron bubbling away with some sort of suspicious lumpy purple liquid which was currently being stirred by my friend. "You want something to drink?" she asked me momentarily looking away from her cauldron.**

"… **No … thank you," I reply.**

"**Y'know…since we're friends and all, you shouldn't be so suspicious of me Wizard," she says offhandedly jumping down from the stool she had just stood on and wipes her hand on her black shirt.**

"**You … can't really … blame me … Witch," I quip dryly.**

"**C'mon lets go to my room, that's where your costume is," she says giggling. When she laughed it only made her seem more suspicious to me. "It's so cute! I worked really hard on it." She finishes.**

"…**.." the Witch grabbed my hand and I blushed. I had been doing that a lot lately, grudgingly I followed Witch down the hall and to a room on the left, and again I smelled blackberries. **_**'Just … like Witch' hair,' **_**Witch walked in and pulled me with her snapping me out of my thoughts. **

**This room was more like Witch; everything was darker, these walls unlike the front room were painted black, purple, and silver and the walls were outlined with wallpaper of black cats, spiders and crescent moons. Witch' bed had a purple quilt with black cats with yellow eyes and pumpkins and lastly the rug was a simple black. It reflected her personality. Pure evil.**

**She lets go of my hand and I was almost disappointed because of it. Almost. Witch goes to a small door that I presume is a closet and digs through the contents of it throwing things every which way and mumbling to herself "I know I put it here," just then a shoe zoomed past my head but I ducked in time. I fixed her with a weak glare; she dug around a little while longer until she apparently found what she was looking for.**

"**Ah-ha," she said and lo-and-behold my 'costume' was grasped in her small pale hands, Witch was grinning from ear to ear as she proudly showed me the abomination that was my costume "TA-DAAA!" she exclaimed. I pursed my lips together in a thin line. Did she honestly expect me to wear that thing? I sure hoped not.**

"**Well?" she asked her cheeks pinking in embarrassment as she looked away. "What do you think Wizard?" I could always just tell her it was horrible, from the oddly shaped head, yam shaped hands and misplaced eyes that had one too far spaced apart from the other and the tongue that was hanging down half the length of the things body and not to mention there were seams and visible thread everywhere. But could I really crush a little girl's feelings in her sewing abilities, Witch must have put a lot of work into it… plus…Witch wasn't really nice when she was upset, so thinking better of it I replied "… It … looks," There was a lapse in my sentence. "… nice." I finally finish hoping she doesn't detect my deceit…I was a terrible liar.**

**Her blush deepens and she smiles seemingly happy with my answer. "Well, put it on. I'll leave you to it, just come and open the door when you're done," she says looking at me expectantly, I look down at her hands and take the proffered article of clothing and I try to smile but fail miserably. "Thanks …," I whisper, when I hear the door click shut only then do I make a move to put on the atrocious amphibian costume. **

**I made quick work of my normal clothing, the sooner I stripped and got dressed the sooner this torture would be over. I struggled with the costume for about 10 minutes; falling on my butt and even hitting my head and other parts multiple times before I was able to get the darn thing on. I was just glad Witch wasn't around to see, because she would never let me live this down.**

**Witch' P.O.V**

"**Tee-hehe Wizard is so silly," the Witch giggled as she watched Wizard try to change into the costume and fall all over himself. "He doesn't even know I'm watching hehehe."**

'_**I wonder if my plans going to work?'**_** Witch thought putting a finger to her chin in deep concentration **_**'If so I get to kiss Wizard,' **_**Witch blushed a bright red. "Is it all going to blow up in my pretty face?" Witch sighed "I'm sure he won't appreciate being deceived, even if it is for a good cause, no matter how selfish it is," **

**Witch pursed her lips and looked back down into the cauldron where there were images of Wizard done dressing "Shoot! I'm going to be caught." Witch waved her small hand over the Cauldron and the images disappeared, then she hopped down from the stool and skipped over to the door of her bedroom.**

**Wizard' P.O.V**

**Finally done with the abomination I was coerced into wearing I shuffled over to the door and opened it, sticking my head out I came face to face with Witch I blushed scarlet from her being so close. "… You … really shouldn't … pop up like … that Witch," I say stepping back so Witch could enter, this outfit was extremely uncomfortable not to mention it was a size too small, which I think was on purpose. It was some kind of Leotard thingy.**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever Wiz," she replies flippantly. "Turn around!" she demanded, I sighed and did as commanded…Just like a little puppy, Witch' eyes raked over me and she squealed "Awww, your so cuuute," she giggled making me once again turn pink from embarrassment.**

"**Let's … get this … over with … Witch," I murmur petulantly under my breath, I just wanted to get back to my astronomy book and not be bothered by Witch for a **_**day, **_**was that too much to ask? I kind of feel like Witch had an ulterior motive to wanting me to play this particular game. One never knows with her though.**

"**Okay. First, I'm going to have you read this," she says going over to a desk in the corner, quickly scanning her eyes over a sheet of paper before snatching it up. "We can't have you blinding going into this it'll mess everything up." She now extends the paper to me.**

"… **Are … you serious … Witch?" I asked looking at her like she had grown another eye. "Do… you honestly… expect… me … to agree... with this?" I lamented and crossed my arms across my chest.**

"**It's too late now! You already agreed to it Wizard," Witch whined out. "Besides if you do it…I'll leave you alone…For one day." She said **

"**And you can read or whatever." She added as an after thought.**

**Grudgingly I snatched the sheet from Witch silently willing time to go faster so I could leave and so she would leave me alone. "Okay," I reply curtly as AGAIN I wondered why I was playing along, it's not like she was forcing me…and it wasn't like I couldn't just rip this stupid costume off and go.**

'_**Because… I like Witch,' **_**I think to myself blushing slightly, I tried to hide it before she noticed by turning my head so my hair shielded my face but apparently she had already seen it. "What's wrong Wizard? Are you running a fever?…you're a little flushed."**

"**....." I said nothing.**

"**Uh…Okaaay kid, just read your lines," Witch said.**

"**Ah. The ball is **_**so **_**boring, how can I find a suitor in so little time?" Witch turns away from me. "Why must mother and father force me into something I am not ready for," the Witch sighs. "If only my Prince charming would just fly out of the sky like a blazing angel."**

"**Hello… fair maiden …" I drawl out looking less than interested.**

"**Who's there?!" Witch frantically looks around as if she is frightened**

"**It is I… your Prince… charming."**

"**Prince charming? Could it be that my plea has been answered?" for a moment a look of mock curiosity crossed Witch' face.**

"**Yes. Please look down… Princess,"**

"**Oh my! A ghastly Toad graces my beautiful presence," the Witch placed a hand to where I suspect a heart rests. "What kind of SICK game is this stranger?!" "You would dare play with my heart strings."**

"**But… fair maiden… this is not… a game…" I pause. "**_**I **_**am the Toad, Princess; a **_**nasty**__**Witch **_**turned me from my handsome former self and into this abomination before your royal vision. I can capture your heart if only you would let me" I made sure to put emphasis on the 'Nasty Witch' apparently the Witch caught on because a look of irritability crossed her face briefly before being replaced with her game face.**

"**And how would I know that you are telling the truth? How could a mere Toad ever capture my heart?"**

"**Princess… It is… quite simple…,"**

"**Is that so? Keep going."**

"**I… will… turn into… a handsome… Prince… if you… allow me one…k-kiss," I stutter out. Just where in the Hades did this kiss come from? I'm sure it's just a line' but none the less my heart beated faster at the thought of kissing Witch.**

"**Me kiss a Toad? Have you gone mad you cretin? Really toad you vex me," she giggles fanning herself with her script.**

"**One…kiss," I quickly scan the rest of my lines and realize this is coming to an end. Thank the Goddess. "Do you… really… want to be… betrothed… to one of those…simpletons Princess?" I ask.**

"**No…but we don't always get our happy ending," she says. "But I suppose I shall humor you…it's not like anyone will know anyway." The Witch steps forward until she is directly in front of me, she lowers her script and I see that she is blushing prettily.**

'_**I get to kiss Wizard now…' **_**thought the Witch timidly looking at the Wizard.**

**I blinked briefly. Was the Witch really serious about this? Witch suddenly starts to lean forward. "Wha-what are you doing? I don't-" and before I know it I was cut off as Witch' lips met mine in a soft kiss, I blushed beetroot red and I closed my eyes slowly. **_**'Witch' lips are soft,' **_**I think in complete pure bliss.**

**But unluckily for me it ended just as quickly as it started, one minute Witch' lips were covering mine and the next thing they weren't. I blinked slowly several times; when I opened my eyes, silver and green met Tawny. We both blushed and looked away. Witch' regained her composure first. "You really are a prince! This is a dream come true," she gasped.**

"**Uh…Vivi… I-I… like you," I murmured. I couldn't believe I had actually said that, but then; I couldn't believe a lot of things as of late, I scratched the back of my neck and looked down.**

"**You do?" her question was filled with disbelief.**

"**Y-yeah," **

**Her face lit up. "I…like you too Gale," she chirped. "And me and my prince lived happily ever after," Witch' kissed me on the cheek and giggled when I blushed. "Awww, you're so cute Gale." She squealed**

**"Well...overall I'm glad Wizard....because the only reason I wanted to play this game was because I got to kiss you," Witch said. "I..Didn't think you would like me too Gale."**

**After that day…Vivi was a little less annoying and I didn't read as much because I actually looked forward to when she would come and pester me and ask me to play her not so stupid games…especially if it meant I would get a kiss.**

_**THE END :P!**_

Oh dearies~ very terribly sorry if this isn't what was expected! I know it ended rather abruptly so to speak, I had a darn hard time even coming up with the half-assed finish to this One-Shot…I had the ending planned out, but silly me being scatterbrained I did not write it down….BIG mistake on my part...For the most part though it was a good Idea and good story; Just don't think I executed it very well. -,-" but none the less I had LOTS of fun writing it! -- Like I said I'm sorry if you were expecting more but, on the Brightside you can look forward to more Witch/Wizard goodness from me….because I'm damn sick of the empty fan base. Anyhow~ I've got another Witch/Wiz fic I'm writing now.

Now I'm rambling….

With that being said Please review! They just make my day and motivate meeeeeee~

Koishii~


End file.
